Dance With The Devil
by sailorjupiterox
Summary: One murder, two families, and a lot of hatred - catastrophic? Can Serena Anderson really take on the Devil, or is she dancing with him? AU, SxD
1. Prologue

**I'll keep it short and sweet.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Sailor Moon, shock horror!**

**_"The way she moves, way-oh, I wanted her to stay awhile, don't go, away oh!"_**

**_Forever The Sickest Kids_**

Prologue

There was one thing that Serena Anderson could learn from experience; dancing with the Devil was more dangerous than it seemed. The blonde had always known to never be associated with the Shields' family; in fact, she hated them.

But that was usual within the Anderson family. It had been known, that from the moment the Head of the Anderson family had met with the Head of the Shields' family, everything had clashed.

They had been at war since.

Fifteen generations later, and Serena Anderson had faced up to her legacy.

-

In an abandoned warehouse, somewhere in the South of England, was a room. The room was dark, devastatingly so. Two men stood in the centre of this room, one of them with blonde hair clashing soundly with his black attire. He held himself carefully, almost gracefully as he held a gun to his victims temple, pushing their silver hair back.

Jed Anderson grinned sadistically as Yaten Shields shivered in fear. Yaten's heart was beating enthusiastically, throwing itself against his ribcage. Jed could hear Yaten's panic, and could see his fear. Excitement flared inside of him at this panic. Still grinning, Jed cocked the gun, making his victim flinch in shock.

Gulping the saliva in his throat, Yaten blinked, looking around in a pleading gesture. Jed pressed the gun against the thin temple with a dark smile.

"Any last words Yaten?" a female voice purred from the shadows.

Walking out from a dark corner of the room, Serena Anderson made herself known to the room. The petite blonde walked almost seductively towards the two men, wearing only skin tight trousers, a jacket to match and thin, knee-high boots. Serena praised herself for noticing that even in his pleading state, Yaten still managed to stare at her shapely body.

Serena smiled with venom on her tongue, watching the handsome man realise that he was still being held captive.

It was a shame really, he wasn't a bad man, but he was one of _them_.

"I don't think you understand, Yaten," she said slowly, staring him in the eyes as she stopped in front of him. One of her hands pressed to his shirt, twiddling a button in between her middle finger and index finger. She pouted as it came undone, and continued with the rest, finally revealing all of his lightly muscled chest. "That the Anderson's don't like traitors ..." She took one long finger and worked her way down his ripped chest gently, well aware of Yaten's curiosity. "Or did you miss that part?" she whispered, reaching up on her tip toes so that her lips were but a centimetre from his.

"Are you taking advantage of me?" Yaten whispered, willing himself not to lean forward and take her lips for his.

"Advantage?" Serena whispered. Slowly, a grin spread across her face. "Oh, Yaten!" she laughed, pulling away from him. "I do believe you want this a hell of a lot more than I do," she taunted, stepping towards him again with a look that Yaten had seen many times.

"Serena," Jed warned, reminding the two that he was still there. "We need to get out of here."

Serena held her index finger up to Jed to silence him. "One second, then you'll have your fun."

Jed grinned, pressing the gun harder to Yaten's temple with both hands and spreading his feet apart.

Serena smiled sweetly at Yaten, leaning up on her tip toes to brush her lips with his. "Goodnight Mr Shields."

A bead of sweat trickled from Yaten's brow as he froze from the kiss, colliding with the cold metal of the gun. Jed could feel the blood pulsating throughout Yaten's body, throbbing against the gun.

Serena turned away from the two men and walked away through the door, not wanting to watch as her brother killed her ex-lover.

Two cracks of a bullet reverberated around the abandoned house. And then silence.

If there's one lesson you should learn in life; it's never dance with the devil.

**AN: Please review? First chapter shall be on its humble way soon ! :)**

**Niamh xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, this is my favourite story to write, so I am uploading it for you guys to see :) I'm gonna be writing my other stories and all, so yeah :) My life took a complete U-turn this week, and then took a left turn onto a really busy street ... don't ask why I'm talking about driving. Anyway, let's get this on the road;**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Sailor Moon :(**

**_"I'm guessing this is growing up."_**

**_Forever The Sickest Kids_**

**Chapter one**

Panic fluttered across his blue eyes, a hand running through his blonde fringe in an attempt to gather his self-control, all the while the saliva building within his throat. His hands felt sticky and his lips were dry.

"Jed?" someone asked quietly next to his ear.

Grunting in recognition, Jed glanced to his left. His eyes fell onto his watery eyed sister.

Her hair was tied in a loose bobble at the back of her head, while her fringe fell awkwardly onto her heart-shaped face. Her cheekbones were slightly more noticeable than usual, and that thought itself made Jed uncomfortable.

They were sat in of one of their family's cars. The leather felt uncomfortable beneath their jean-clad legs but they had bigger things to worry about.

"Are you OK?" Serena asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Jed nodded, although his expression gave him away.

Lowering her eyes, Serena whispered, "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have gotten caught up in this,"

Jed's eyes widened, startled. "It's not your fault,"

Serena smiled wryly. "You'd never let me blame myself, huh?"

Jed relaxed and smiled. "Of course not, you're my baby sister,"

Retracting her hand, Serena opened the latch on the car door and swung it open, revealing the dull, grey skies and a large garden.

The air hung with such viscosity that it almost choked the two as it entered their lungs. Serena stepped out of the car, looking around at the massive house and garden.

The grass was at a healthy level, dew sprinkled across it from the previous night, tulips and bluebells sprouting from the soil either side of the wide greenery. Tall trees with thick trunks fenced off the isolated house, their roots appearing around the house.

The house wall tall, wide and white with ivory slithering up it, framing the leaded windows.

From the slam of the car door behind her, Serena knew that Jed had stepped out.

"Mm, it's cold," Jed observed, feeling a small chill on his back.

He leant into the car again, pulling out two black jackets for them. He passed Serena one, which she graciously accepted before Jed pushed his arms through the sleeves of his own.

"Shall we get this over and done with then?" Serena asked, glancing at her vivacious brother.

"Yep," Jed said, nodding. "Let's get this show on the road,"

And with that, he took up the gravelled path, leading straight to the door. They walked quietly, only able to hear the crunching of stones underneath their feet and a trickle of water from somewhere nearby.

"What do you think we got called here for?" Jed asked quietly, not even looking from the large, black door of the house.

Serena bit her lip, her eyes also focused on the door that seemed to be getting bigger with every step. "Maybe they can't find him?"

Jed nodded. "Do you even know where he went?"

"No idea," Serena whispered. "Or maybe they'll talk about the Mayor's Annual Ball,"

"With just me, you and our father in the room?" Jed asked. "Unlikely."

Serena breathed in. They were only metres away from the large door.

"Well," Jed started, "whatever it is, we'll stick together, OK?"

Serena nodded and stopped walking. They were only two feet away from the large door. There was no turning back now.

Breathing out, Jed grabbed the brass knocker in the middle of the door and brought it down heavily on the door twice, before letting go of it quickly and wincing slightly at the metallic crunch it had on the door.

The two stood in an eerie silence as they listened for sign of life on the other side of the door. Suddenly, a scurrying sounded, as if a large rat was trying to get away quickly. But no sooner than that, the door opened slowly, creaking ever so slightly.  
"Master Jadeite, Miss Serena," a deep voice greeted.

In front of the similar siblings was a tall man with a broad chest. His sandy blonde hair was slightly unkempt but in an organised way, while his teeth were straight as he flashed them his winning smile. He was dressed in a black suit which seemed to hug him everywhere, while a diamond white tied rung around his neck with matching shoes. He had stepped to the side to let them in, his green eyes happy.

"Alan," Jed greeted, stepping inside the house, "you can call me Jed you know,"

"Of course … Jed," Alan said calmly.

"It's nice to see you again Alan," Serena said, walking into the house, slightly more calm than before.

The entrance hall was lavish. With white marble floors that you could almost see your reflection in, walls that were so high they never seemed to end and a staircase that seemed to be five or six pushed together so that they went to either side of the room. Red carpet lay over the staircase, with gold rims at the bent part between stairs that matched the banister, to keep the carpet down.

For such a massive room, it seemed rather small to Serena and Jed, as people were walking in and out of it constantly, mainly maids and workers, but few members of the Anderson family, all of whom pretended not to see Serena and Jed.

"Why of course," Alan replied, shutting the large door behind them and turning to face them. "I've not been blessed by a greeting from Miss Serena in so long. You haven't forgotten about your favourite Butler have you?"

Serena laughed lightly. "How could I ever forget you Alan?" she asked. "Anyway, how is Anne? Am I right in believing that you are expecting?"

A blush settled on the tops of Alan's cheekbones. "You are," he said quietly. "Oh yes, Mr Anderson requested your audience as soon as possible," he said quickly, stepping in front of the two so that they followed him.

Mr Anderson was a very influential man. With stocks all over the country and also owning and investing in companies all over the world. He made money a minute, and could never afford to lose money, in his opinion.

In his opinion, he was doing what was right for his family. He worked long hours, and on hearing of the trouble that his two children – the heirs to his wealth – had created for the family, he had called them back to the main house to talk to them, that being the best thing for them, in his opinion.

The harsh, small man with dull blue eyes and sleek grey hair definitely had power, and it was even more definite was his ability to use it – a family trait.

There was only two things that angered Mr Anderson – and that was when no one followed his orders, or a member of his family 'messed up' – as his son had so eloquently put it.

"We're sorry father," Jed said calmly, looking at his tall father straight in the eye.

Serena's eyes were focused on the floor.

"And you, Serena, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mr Anderson asked, livid. He had received news of Yaten that morning, moments before he had demanded to see Serena and Jed at the main house – as soon as possible.

Serena glanced up at her father, almost admiring the angered beauty that lay there. "I'm sorry father, it was a moment of weakness."

"A moment of weakness?" Mr Anderson roared. "Let me remind you Serena, the Anderson's never show their weaknesses!"

Jed glared at his father. "Father, what are you doing right now?" he asked impatiently, not waiting for an answer. "You're showing your weakness to be us,"

Mr Anderson raised his hand, and struck it across his son's face without a second thought.

Jed's head tilted to the side with the force of the slap.

"Don't you ever," Mr Anderson said through grit teeth. "Don't you ever speak back to me,"

Turning around, Mr Anderson walked to the window, giving Serena time to admire the room. It was large, with a blue rug covering the floor – which Serena and her sibling were stood on, and plain walls, lined with bookcases filled with classics, and a mahogany desk in the middle. Behind the desk were two large windows, each of them lined with lead and over-looking a large lake, south to the house.

"You two are dismissed," Mr Anderson said clearly, looking out of a window.

Serena nodded and turned to leave, when she noticed that Jed was still staring at their father. She tugged on his hand and shook her head, blinking slowly.

"Come on Jed," she whispered. "Let's go,"

Jed gulped and nodded, turning around with his sister.

-

A bead of condensation slipped from the glass onto the hard wood of the table. A lean fingertip was circling the rim of his glass, while Darien Shields bit his lip.

The charmingly seductive man sat, waiting for news about his deceased cousin; Yaten.

There was no two ways about it, Darien knew that Yaten had been killed at the hands of Serena Anderson and her brother.

Serena Anderson; the petite blonde who held the Devil's gaze, constantly. Even though they had never spoken a word, Darien found himself yearning for the girl, and was certainly displeased when he had heard that Yaten had been seducing what Darien thought to be his domain.

The powerful man sat against the maroon leather of the chair, warm skin clashing with the cold fabric. He balanced one ankle on his other knee while his elbow jabbed into the armrest, head resting within his hand.

His head was thick with black hair that seemed slightly longer than the average man, and yet suited the devilishly handsome man perfectly. Two strands fell onto his right eye, covering what seemed to be a scar under his eyebrow.

The scar stood out on his face, a white streak marring bronzed perfection; but only made him more desirable.

His sapphire eyes were staring at the table in thought. Yaten shouldn't have died. So why did he? Why did he chose to go to the warehouse when he knew perfectly well that Serena was there?

Darien raised an eyebrow at his next thought.

Did Yaten want to be killed?

A door slammed open to his right, across the lavish, book case lined wall. "Darien?"

Looking up, Darien's eyes fell on his cousin, Malachite. "Yes, Malachite?"

The platinum haired man crossed the room, dipping his head slightly in respect. "Yaten has been found,"

Darien looked at his cousin with hard eyes. "Yes, thank you, we need to organise a funeral,"

"But why?" Malachite asked, stopping his walk in confusion.

Darien stood up, looking Malachite straight in the eye. "I thought that funeral's were usually mandatory when dead bodies were found,"

"Darien, Yaten isn't dead," Malachite said quietly, holding his cousins gaze. "He's in intensive care."

"Well, this makes everything more interesting, doesn't it?" Darien mused, picking up his glass to swirl around the liquid absently, before taking a small sip.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Malachite asked, looking at Darien carefully.

Darien smirked, placing down the glass. "I have a sketchy idea," he told his cousin. "And my sketchy ideas usually turn out to be pretty accurate, don't they?"

Malachite smirked. "Of course Darien. Is there anything you would like me to do?"

Darien shook his head, striding out of the room. "Nothing that comes to mind,"

Malachite nodded and turned to follow his cousin.

"Actually-" Darien stopped, just before his door. "I would like you to find me the guest list to the Mayor's Annual Ball. If no one of my taste is going, then I have no interest in appearing myself."

Malachite smiled. "Of course Darien, I'll have it to you by this evening."

Darien smiled. "Thank you, I'll be going to see Yaten now,"

-

The rain was falling, falling so hard that it could have been a monsoon. Drumming her slender fingers on the table top of her apartment study, Serena Anderson sighed. What could have been something amazing turned out to be intertwined with her family's enemy; as per usual. She smiled wryly at the thought of the Shields' family, desperately searching for their precious Yaten.

She bit her lip in guilt. Maybe she shouldn't have teased him like that? Maybe she should have let him go.

No! She thought instantly. He deserved it! A betrayal of trust like that was unforgivable!

"Rena?"

Whipping her head around, Serena's eyes fell onto Seiya Abbott. Breathing out a sigh, Serena pushed away from the table and stood up, walking over to Seiya and grabbing him in a hug.

"Me and Jed, we shouldn't have done it," she whispered, slightly annoyed that tears were falling from her eyes.

Seiya nodded. "It's all right," he whispered, hands running up and down her back.

Serena shook her head. "No, it's not!" she whispered, voice almost silent. "I can't-" her voice cracked "-I won't be able to-"

Seiya closed his eyes, kissing along her hair. "Do you want me to talk to Darien?" he asked, kissing her temple softly.

Serena bit her lip, content with playing with the hair in Seiya's ponytail. "The Devil?" she whispered.

Seiya nodded, "yeah, I was just about to go and see him anyway. Do you want me to convince him it wasn't you?"

Serena shook her head. "They already know," she admitted.

"I'll go and calm him down," Seiya said, pulling away from Serena, but she wouldn't let go.

Looking at her inquisitively, Seiya raised an eyebrow.

"Will you stay for a bit?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye.

Seiya nodded, coming closer to her again, but this time differently. He bent over to her height once more, taking her lips against his.

The kiss propelled them against a table, where he was ready to undress her.

But she couldn't remove Yaten from her mind.

–

**AN: Yes, it's not that long, but do you like it? I put a lot of thought and effort into it! Please, please, please, review, I love reviews - SO MUCH :)**

**From Niamh ! x**


End file.
